d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Inflict
You can inflict a harmful Condition on a target. Choose one of the following types of affliction, and which resistance your opponent uses to resist (Fortitude or Will). You cannot change the condition you inflict once you select this FX: * Attack: Melee Attack and Ranged Attack. * Any one Resistance (Defense, Might, Reflex, Fortitude, Wits, Perception, Toughness, Will). * All Non-Attack, Non-Resistance Skill checks. * Any one Ability Score (Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Awareness, Charisma). * All forms of Movement. * The number of actions a character is allowed in a round. If you overcome a target's resistance with this FX, you inflict 1 Penalty to all checks involving that trait. If you selected Movement as one of the traits targeted, the target is Slowed and moves at half of his normal speed (most characters will lose 1 Move per Move Action). If you selected Action as one of the traits targeted, the target loses one action each round and is Stunned. If you exceed your target's resistance by 5 or more, you inflict 2 penalties to all checks involving the affected traits. If you selected Movement as one of the traits targeted, the target is completely Immobilized and cannot move from that spot (though he can still defend himself normally). If you selected Action as one of the traits targeted, the target loses both of his actions each round (is Stunned twice, and thus falls Flat-Footed). If you exceed your target's resistance by 10 or more, the target is rendered helpless. This may be because the target is held completely still, or has fallen on the ground screaming in terror, or is too weak and uncoordinated to resist. The target gets a check each round to recover from a condition with the same resistance skill used to resist the initial FX, with a Cumulative +1 per previous check. The DC to recover is equal to 10 + your ranks in Inflict. Power Level Cap Stacking Additional Inflictions upon one another can quickly allow a character to stack harmful Conditions upon every aspect of an enemy. Every time a character selects the Additional Affliction Extra beyond the first, it counts as 1 effective rank towards Inflict's Effect modifier. So if a PL 10 character with no trade-offs takes Inflict with Additional Affliction four times, that character's maximum rank in Inflict is 7. Extras * Additional Affliction (+1/rank): Each time you select this extra, your Inflict FX targets one additional Trait. The resistance does not change. * Extended Duration: A target cannot make recovery checks to recover from a Concentration duration FX until you allow your concentration to lapse (by failing to take an action to maintain the FX). If your FX is sustained duration, you can deny the target a recovery check indefinitely so long as you're able to take a free action. If your FX is Continuous in duration, then the target is unable to make a recovery check ever unless you allow it! * Gain Combat Advantage (+1/rank): Your Inflict FX allows you to gain Combat Advantage over your foe. If you overcome your target's resistance, in addition to the normal penalties your FX inflicts, he is Off-Balance. If you overcome your target's resistance by 5 or more, he is Flat-Footed. * Progression: If your Inflict FX has a duration of Continuous, each rank of this extra which you take increases the duration of the FX by one step on the Time and Value Progression Table. * Reversible: You can reverse the effect of your Inflict FX at will, removing any conditions caused by it. * Sedation: Once you have rendered someone unconscious, you can keep them unconscious. * Sleep: This +0 modifier leaves targets rendered unconscious by your FX in a deep sleep instead, well suited for "sleep enchantments" or certain psychic FX. * Snare (+0/rank): You conjure a physical object to grab an enemy, such as tangling weeds or maybe bands of sticky webbing. A character resists your Inflict FX with Reflex instead of Fortitude or Will. In addition, a character may recover from this FX using Might (to break free), Infiltration (to slip free like an escape artist), or simply by damaging the snare itself (it has a Toughness bonus equal to your ranks in Inflict). Another character may spend an action to attack the snare (its Defense is equal to that of the character it holds) to help free the character within. Characters may not use Reflex to recover, and do not gain a Cumulative +1 to future attempts to escape for each failed attempt. This Extra can be used to represent not just a snare, but other physical objects that might be attached to a character to cause an affliction. * Wracking (+1/rank): Your affliction is especially painful or harmful. Each round beyond the first that the victim fails to recover, your affliction deals half of its ranks in Damage (rounded down). This could represent a burning, agonizing poison or a snare that constricts and tightens around the target. Flaws * Instantaneous (-1/rank)): Your Inflict FX is not a lasting condition, and the target automatically recovers after one turn (suffering the effects for only a single round). * Minimal (-1/rank): Your Inflict FX cannot inflict more than the minimal result. * Permanent: Permanent is not an appropriate flaw for Inflict. For conditions which can linger for an extended period of time, use the Progression extra. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Attack FX